ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Ruth Hogben
Ruth Hogben is a filmmaker based in London. She assisted Nick Knight between 2005 - February 2009, both as his first photographic assistant and editor of his fashion film projects. Hogben has continued to collaborate with Knight on numerous films for SHOWstudio. She worked on The Monster Ball interludes and filmed In Camera: Lady Gaga. She did a photoshoot with Gaga for Elle magazine and was rumored to direct the music video for "Venus". As of 2016, she is the creative director for Lady Gaga's fifth studio album campaign. Work with Lady Gaga November 8, 2009 :Main articles: The Monster Ball, The Monster Ball interludes Hogben did the concept and direction with Nick Knight for the interludes and backdrops of the Monster Ball. She was also in charge of the editing. PawsUpFilm-2010 16.jpg|Antler Film Apocalyptic2.png|Apocalyptic Film Bloody Space Film 001.jpg|Bloody Space Film Fan film.JPG|Fan Film JUMP-005.png|Jumping Film Monster film.jpg|Monster Film Poker Face Film 001.jpg|Poker Face Film Puke-Puking5.png|Puke Film LGG 05.jpg|Raven Film AntlerFilm-2010.png|Tank Girl Film D2.JPG|Tattoo Film Twister 1.png|Twister Film July 8, 2013 Petga video, 2013-14 : Main article: ARTPOP: App Hogben was the director of the introduction video for the ARTPOP app featuring Petga. The footage was later re-used as short clips being shown on the two screens next to the stage before the artRAVE in 2014. Petga Interface App 013.JPEG Petga Interface App 001.png Petga Interface App 002.jpg Petga Interface App 003.jpg Petga Interface App 004.jpg Petga Interface App 012.JPEG Petga Interface App 010.JPEG Petga Interface App 011.JPEG Petga Interface App 015.JPEG Petga Interface App 014.JPEG Petga Interface App 007.jpg Petga Interface App 017.JPEG Petga Interface App 005.png Petga Interface App 006.jpg Petga Interface App 008.jpg Petga Interface App 016.JPEG Petga Interface App 020.JPEG Petga Interface App 009.jpg Petga Interface App 018.JPEG Petga Interface App 019.JPEG artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball interludes, 2014 June 9, 2015 6-10-15 Instagram 001.jpg 6-10-15 Instagram 002.jpg *'Location:' One Of A Kind Store in London. December, 2015 :Main article: Intel 0-0-15 Ruth Hogben 003.jpg|1 Intel x Haus Of Gaga 001.jpg Intel x Haus Of Gaga 004.jpg Intel x Haus Of Gaga 002.jpg Intel x Haus Of Gaga 003.jpg Intel X Gaga C011.jpg Intel x Haus Of Gaga 005.jpg IntelHOG007.jpg IntelHOG005.jpg IntelHOG006.jpg IntelHOG008.jpg Intel x Haus of Gaga 003.png Intel x Haus of Gaga 005.png ladygagamaingrade6464.jpg|2 Intel x Haus of Gaga 010.png 0-0-15 Ruth Hogben 006.jpg 0-0-15 Ruth Hogben 015.jpg Intel - Promo still.jpg|3 0-0-15 Ruth Hogben 004.jpg Intel x Haus of Gaga 006.png Intel x Haus of Gaga 007.png Intel x HOG 2016 001.jpg|4 0-0-15 Ruth Hogben 002.jpg Intel x HOG_2016 02.jpg IntelHOG004.jpg IntelHOG 003.jpg 0-0-15 Ruth Hogben 005.jpg|5 0-0-15 Ruth Hogben 007.jpeg|6 0-0-15 Ruth Hogben 007-Alternate.jpg|Alternate ladygagamaingrade1235.jpg ladygagamaingrade1378.jpg ladygagamaingrade2143.jpg Intel x Haus of Gaga 009.png Intel x Haus of Gaga 001.png|7 Intel x Haus of Gaga 002.png 0-0-15 Ruth Hogben 008.jpg|8 Intel x Haus of Gaga 004.png|9 Intel x Haus of Gaga 008.png|10 Intel x Haus of Gaga 012.png|11 Intel x Haus of Gaga 011.png|12 #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Stephane Rolland.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a neckpiece worn as headpiece by Perez Sanz.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Yousef Al-Jasmi, boots by Gareth Pugh, a neckpiece and cuffs by Perez Sanz, earrings and a propeller cuff by Lynn Ban.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Alexander McQueen.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a jacket by On Aura Tout Vu and sunglasses by Gareth Pugh.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a jumpsuit by Self-Portrait, pumps by Ruthie Davis and glasses by Gareth Pugh.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Onna O.'' #''Lady Gaga wears an outfit.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Self-Portrait.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a coat and pumps.'' 2016 Joanne April 28, 2016 4-28-16 Ruth Hogben 001-Tagged.jpg|1 Album cover #''Lady Gaga wears a custom hat by Gladys Tamez.'' Perfect Illusion September 1, 2016 Hogben, along with Andrea Gelardin, shot the single cover for the song. 9-1-16 Ruth Hogben, Andrea Gelardin 001.jpg|Single artwork 9-1-16 Ruth Hogben, Andrea Gelardin 002.jpg Other 10-25-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(Oct 25, 2014) 11-24-14 Backstage at Bercy in Paris 002.jpg|(Nov 24, 2014) 6-10-15 Alexander McQueen Exhibition at Victoria & Albert Museum in London 001.jpg|(Jun 10, 2015) 12-9-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Dec 9, 2015) Reference *SHOWstudio Links *Official website *Twitter Category:Photographers Category:Directors Category:Editors Category:Artpop (Photoshoots)